


Age Regression Fics

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Collection of age regression fics





	1. Kirumi taking care of Kokichi

“Mommy!” Kokichi had been sitting in the floor of the kitchen, reaching to be picked up every time Kirumi walked past for the entire time she’d been making breakfast. She wanted to indulge his request to act as his mother, but she also needed to attend to everyone else, and didn’t have time for his nonsense needling. 

Kokichi kicked his feet fussily as he was ignored again. “Mommy!!”he repeated more urgently, this time catching ahold of her skirt. He was promptly distracted from his original intention by how swishy the fabric was. 

“Kokichi, wait a moment!” Kirumi told him firmly, extricating her clothing from his grasp. She needed to put the muffins in the oven to warm and then turn the bacon. 

Kokichi screwed up his face in an effort not to cry. His feelings were far too big for how small he felt and it was futile. “Mommy!!!!” he wailed, banging his fists against the ground. 

“Why are you crying?!” Kirumi looked back at him, quickly placing the muffins and turning the bacon, “This is really far to go just to get on my nerves!” 

“I’m not!!!!!!” Kokichi wailed at the top of his lungs, then buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t find the words he needed. He wanted to tell her that he just wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to feel close. But explaining it eluded him. 

Kirumi softened, going over to pull him up into her arms. He was lighter than he should be- it was easy. She sat down on a kitchen chair and held him. “What’s gotten into you, Kokichi? It’s alright.” She rubbed his back soothingly. 

Kokichi nestled close, hiding his face in her neck. His fingers wound their way back into the fabric of her dress and he clung tightly. “Mommy.” 

Kirumi smiled, “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” She wasn’t sure why Kokichi seemed to be so genuine about seeking affection in such an odd manner, but she was happy to oblige. 

Kokichi closed his eyes, relieved and happy. Kirumi would hold him and be his mommy and everything would be okay.


	2. Kaito/Maki

“Maki! Maki!” Kaito yelled, racing across the grass, “Look what I can do!”

Maki sighed, though she wore a fond smile. It seemed she’d heard that a dozen times a day since Monokuma had messed something up with the Flashback Light and given her a toddler version of Kaito to keep track of. It had been a week and, at very least, the excitement of dealing with him and Kokichi, the other student involved in the accident, had kept everyone far too busy to murder. Shuichi and Miu were taking turns looking after Kokichi, as he was far more inclined to get into trouble, and she had Kaito all to herself. 

“What is it, Kaito?” she asked, looking up from her seat on the ground. This was their new routine. They had breakfast with everyone, then went outside to play. He would play for a few hours, running about and having her pretend with him, then he’d be tired enough to come back to her room for a nap. Sometimes she slept as well, other times she just stayed in bed beside him and read a book or doodled in a notepad. It was peaceful. Then they restarted the cycle for lunch. 

“This!” he posed proudly, then did a running start before putting his hands up and throwing himself sideways, turning a cartwheel. His laughter was childish and gleeful. It sounded a bit odd coming from someone who, visually, was nearly a man, but Maki was getting used to it. It was honestly quite endearing. 

She smiled and clapped for him, “You’re amazing, Kaito.” 

“You bet I am, Maki Roll!” he grinned, running back to her and flopping down with his head in her lap, “I’m the Luminary of the Stars!” his “r”s were softer now, a cuter take on his catchphrase. “I’m the hero and I’m gonna save everybody!” 

Maki petted his hair and nodded. His confidence was a blessing, in this case. That was a large part of the reason that Kokichi was causing the others so much grief. He remembered that they were in a killing game and was absolutely terrified. He hid often and cried. He wouldn’t let anyone near him, but he was in no state to look after himself. Kaito was just all the more optimistic about saving them all.


	3. regressed!Kokichi/caregivers!miu, shuichi, and kiibo

“Kokichi, you need to unlock the door,” Shuichi pleaded, trying the knob again, “I know you’re scared, but it’s not safe for you to be by yourself.”

“No!!” Kokichi wailed from under his bed. He’d slipped away from Shuichi while they were outside and bolted to his room to lock himself in. He couldn’t understand how everyone could possibly be so calm- they were in a killing game, after all! Not to mention with a known ASSASSIN.

“Please, Kokichi. I’m not going to hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you. Just let me in. We can stay locked in for a while if you want, but I need to be with you,” Shuichi was getting desperate. If he couldn’t get Kokichi to cooperate, he might be able to get Miu to make something to unlock the door, but that probably wouldn’t help Kokichi feel any more secure. It was extremely important to get inside though, the last time Kokichi had slipped away, he’d melted down into hysterics and managed to bruise half of his face, not that anyone could tell exactly how. Toddler Kokichi was quite the handful.

“Liar!” Kokichi accused, curling up even smaller. Nobody could be trusted. Not here. Shuichi seemed like a friend, but he could be lying. Anyone could be lying. It was too scary.

“I’m not lying,” Shuichi heard his voice crack with the strain. They’d gotten so much closer over the past few days, and he was terrified of failing him. Kokichi had always been a bit of a child, but this was much more literal. He needed to be taken care of and hearing him so frightened was almost enough to make Shuichi cry.

Kokichi tugged at his hair, squinting his eyes shut. He wanted to go home. Or maybe somewhere better. But definitely not here. 

“Kokichi!!” Shuichi rattled the door knob, “Please! Please let me in!” He banged on the door with his fist. “Let me in!”

Kokichi shook his head, even though Shuichi couldn’t see. 

“Maybe I can help?” Kiibo walked over, smiling a bit nervously. He wasn’t sure it would work again, but he’d managed to lure Kokichi out of hiding once before.

Shuichi nodded gratefully, stepping back from the door. 

“Hey Kokichi,” Kiibo called, “If you come out, I’ll let you push buttons on me again. You can play with the recorder!” It seemed a bit silly to offer, but he was happy to be able to do something that nobody else could. 

“Robot!” Kokichi’s worries temporarily flew out of his mind; he was completely distracted by the chance to touch Kiibo. He scrambled out from under the bed and ran to the door to unlock it. “Play!” 

Kiibo chuckled as Kokichi flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wasn’t sure if Kokichi considered him a toy or a friend, but it was more important to keep him from being able to hurt himself than worry too much about his potential robophobia, and he was quite adorable in this state. 

Shuichi carefully checked him over, frowning when he saw a new bruise on his arm. At least it was very light. “Kokichi, please don’t run away from me again.” 

“Sowwy Sh’ichi-chan!” he giggled, pressing the record button on the panel when Kiibo moved the cover. “Say silly thing!” 

“What do you want me to say?” Shuichi asked, following them back inside Kokichi’s room to sit on the bed. 

“Um, butts!!” Kokichi suggested. 

“Butts,” he was more than happy to indulge him. 

Kokichi pressed play and giggled delightedly when he heard Shuichi say “butts” again. 

Miu knocked on the door, “I’m ready for my turn to watch the Shota!”


	4. Keebo/little!Kokichi

“Kokichi, please take this,” Keebo insisted, offering the cup of cough syrup for the fourth time. 

“No!” he swatted at the cup, shaking his head, “Wanna go play!” His vehemence was tempered by exhaustion. Coughing had kept him awake nearly all night the night before and it was already getting pretty late in the day. He needed to sleep. 

“You’re just overtired, please take the medicine. It will help,” Keebo tried again, smiling a bit worriedly at Kokichi. 

“Not sick! No mecidine!” Kokichi kicked his feet fussily under the blanket. 

“You are sick! You didn’t sleep all night and you’ve been coughing all day! In humans, that means one is sick! You must drink this cough syrup!” Keebo argued, holding it out again. 

“Not sick! I’m no-not,” Kokichi doubled over in a fit of coughing, “coughing at all.” The lie seemed absurd, even to him, and he giggled at the look of incredulity on Keebo’s face. 

“Come on, Kokichi, I just wanna help you feel better. Take the cough syrup and then I’ll lay down with you. You can play with my projector, okay?” he reached out and smoothed Kokichi’s hair down. 

“…Okay…” he agreed reluctantly, opening his mouth. 

Keebo poured the cough syrup in and then climbed up into the bed beside him, pulling the panel that covered the projector controls to the side. 

Kokichi swallowed, making a face at the taste, then turned on the night sky projection and started highlighting different constellations. It was a relaxing game and honestly all he had the energy for.


	5. Kaito and Kokichi/little!Shuichi

“Shuichi, calm down. Nobody’s dead. It was just a dream. It’s okay,” Kaito tried to soothe him, though the words rang hollow, they were still in a killing game, after all. 

“What if they are?!” Shuichi whined, “You can’t see everyone right now!!” 

“We would have heard an announcement,” Kaito yawned, he desperately wanted to get back to sleep. 

“What if nobody found the body?!?” Shuichi burst into fresh tears. 

“Kokichi, I know you’re awake,” Kaito sighed, looking over at him curled up on the floor, “If you’re insisting on staying with Shuichi, help me. Go check on everyone.” 

“I will check on everyone but Miss Murderer,” Kokichi bounced up, “I’m not getting choked just to make sure she’s alive.” 

Kaito glared, “Don’t start your shit right now. Just do it.” 

Kokichi flinched slightly back then frowned, he’d been willing enough to do it, but with Kaito this angry, he was not leaving him alone with Shuichi. 

“Geez Momo-chan, settle down before you scare him,” he gestured at Shuichi, who was staring wide-eyed between them.

Kaito looked at Shuichi and felt his anger evaporate. He should not frighten his sidekick in any case, but especially not when he was this vulnerable. “I’m sorry, Shuichi. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hit him or anything. Kokichi, please go check.” 

Kokichi nodded, bouncing toward the door. “Be right back! Don’t miss me too much, Shuichi-chan!” 

Shuichi shuffled closer to Kaito and let him put his arm around him, tensely waiting to be told if any of his friends were dead, as had happened in his dream. Kaito rubbed his back and waited. 

“Everyone is alive and accounted for and Maki only threatened to murder me,” Kokichi announced as he burst back into the room, “Everything’s fine, Shuichi!” 

Shuichi sighed his relief, slumping against Kaito. Everything was okay. 

“Alright, come on, buddy. Come fall asleep on me, okay?” Kaito laid back, pulling Shuichi with him.


	6. little kaito and kokichi/shuichi and kiibo

“But you’re the sidekick!” Kaito stomped his foot, glaring down at Kokichi.

“Noooo!” Kokichi wailed, seemingly trying to rupture his eardrums to win the fight, “Villain!!”

Kaito covered his ears, “No! No villain! We imagine the villain so I can punch him!!”

“No!!! Sh'ichi!!!!” Kokichi appealed the “adult” in the situation.

“So much for letting them work it out,” Keebo sighed. Having both of them together was sometimes fine, they liked to play similar games, but sometimes it was like mixing water and oil, or rather, water and a grease fire.

“Okay, Kaito,” Shuichi sighed, hoping he could depend on him to be more reasonable, he was willful and stubborn, but still more mature than Kokichi, and could sometimes be persuaded. “He doesn’t wanna play sidekick. That’s okay, right?”

Kaito thought about it, then knocked his fists together with a wide grin, “Okay, he can be the victim! I save him from the villain!”

“Is that okay, Kokichi?” Shuichi looked at him, sighing when he saw the pouting expression.

“No! Villain!” Kokichi insisted.

“No, I wanna save you!” Kaito yelled back.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Shuichi tried to lead them to a compromise, “Just save the villain, Kaito. Really cool heroes do that.”

Kaito looked briefly confused, then his face lit up and he nodded, “Yeah! I’m the coolest hero! I’ll save everybody! Even the bad guy!”

Kokichi giggled and nodded his agreement.


	7. little!kiyo/shuichi

“Hey Kiyo,” Shuichi smiled at him, “Maki need to go handle some stuff with Kaito, so we’re going to be together for a while, okay?” He remembered what Maki had said about it being necessary to sort of take charge for Korekiyo to feel comfortable, so he hoped he didn’t sound too hesitant.

Korekiyo looked up from the drawing he was doing in a notebook Maki had given him and nodded. He was trying to draw his Sister, but he kept having a hard time getting anything right. His hands didn’t want to listen.

“Thanks,” Shuichi looked down at the paper, “That’s very pretty. Who is it?”

“Sister,” Korekiyo mumbled behind his mask, looking back down.

“I’m sorry, Kiyo, I can’t hear you,” Shuichi smiled apologetically.

He reached up and pulled his mask down, offering a small smile to Shuichi, “Drawing Sister.”

“You have such a pretty smile,” Shuichi was a bit surprised, never having seen Korekiyo’s face before. It was delicate and feminine, quite lovely.

Korekiyo blushed and covered his face with his hands, “Shuichi pretty…”

Shuichi found himself blushing back, “Thank you.”


	8. miu/little!kokichi

“Hey! Don’t put that in your mouth!” Miu laughed, taking her screwdriver away from Kokichi, “Dumb Shota.”

Kokichi crossed his arms, “Wanna!” It was shiny and looked like it would be fun to munch.

“Too bad, I need it to build stuff and it’s probably got yucky chemicals on it,” Miu rolled her eyes. Babysitting in her lab was a bit harder than in Kokichi’s room, but she wanted to work too.

“Munch!” Kokichi demanded, stomping his foot.

“Geez, alright, hang on,” Miu looked through her supplies, smiling when we found a brand new package of food grade silicone bands. “Here!” she opened them, taking out a purple one and handing it to him, “Don’t swallow it, okay? It probably won’t really hurt ya, but it won’t be fun.”

Kokichi nodded happily and slipped the band onto his wrist, then brought it to his mouth to chew on one side. It was squishy and very satisfying.

“Okay, now play with your toys, okay? I wanna finish this,” Miu gestured to the tracking device she was working on.

“Play,” Kokichi mumbled past the silicone, picking up the simple robot she’d made him and pushing the button that made it wave. Miu was a fun baby sitter.


	9. shuichi and keebo/little!kokichi

“Kokichi, I know, you’re overstimulated. It’s because you’re tired, if you just come lay down, we can fix it,” Shuichi tried again to convince Kokichi to be reasonable, despite the fact that he knew very well that he was well beyond reason.

“No!” Kokichi wailed from his place in the floor, kicking his feet. Laying down was boring and Shuichi might sneak away while he was asleep.

“Hey, look at this,” Keebo tried, pulling back a panel on his chest and pushing a button, suddenly small, different colored lights filled the room. “If you lay down with me, you can push buttons.”

Kokichi scrambled up and flew over to him, crawling into bed, “Button!” he ran his fingers over them, trying different combinations and seeing how the lights changed.

After several minutes of playing, sleep began creeping up on him and Kokichi’s eyes began closing of their own accord, rendering him unable to see the lights. “No,” he whined, kicking again, “no.”

“And now you’re understimulated, huh?” Shuichi sighed, Kokichi was high maintenance in general, but far more so as a young child, “Okay, here.” He gently nudged Kokichi over onto his side and began rubbing his back in firm, calming circles.

“I have a recorded lullaby from Rantaro,” Keebo said, “Let me play it for you.” Rantaro’s soft, soothing voice filled the room.

Kokichi’s hands found their way up to his hair and twirled it around his fingers as he relaxed into Shuichi’s touch. This was the perfect amount of stimulation and he was quickly asleep.


	10. shuichi and keebo/little!kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child abuse

“Kokichi! That is unacceptable! You cannot smack me!” Keebo lectured, grabbing Kokichi’s hand in his. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Kokichi was his responsibility until Shuichi returned, but he didn’t have much knowledge of child care. He decided to ask his inner voice what to do.

Kokichi frowned, trying to pull his hand back. He was tired and cranky and he didn’t want to be touched. That was the whole reason he’d smacked at him in the first place, Keebo had been trying to check on the bruise under his sleeve without warning.

“Alright, you must complete a time out!” Keebo declared, having been told the answer. “You will stand in the corner for five minutes and if you move or speak the time will start over again. I am sorry, but you must behave.”

Kokichi screwed up his face, jerking his hand away to cross his arms, “No!” He didn’t like the sound of this at all.

“If you argue, we will add more time. Come with me,” Keebo didn’t feel very confident that this was the right approach, but he’d always been able to trust his inner voice before, so he decided to trust it now. He took Kokichi by the arm and hauled him over to the corner.

Kokichi started crying, struggling in his grip, “No!”

“Now it’s six minutes. Stand here,” he guided Kokichi against the wall, “Face the corner and think about what you’ve done.”

Kokichi whined, stomping his feet, but he did as he was told. He didn’t want to risk making Keebo mad enough to leave him alone. Unfortunately, his willingness to obey did not translate to ability.

Four minutes in, his crying took on an urgent tone and he looked quickly around, “Keebo?!” He didn’t want him to have left and he couldn’t see or hear him.

“I’m right here, but we’re back at six minutes,” Keebo sighed. It was very hard to watch Kokichi cry like this, but his inner voice was telling him that it was for the best. He wanted to take good care of him.

Kokichi’s face lit up for a split second, relieved he hadn’t left, but then crumpled as he turned back to the wall. He whimpered quietly, tears rushing down his face, but he tried again to listen to him.

After about two minutes, he’d gotten worked up enough to be nearly wailing, and fidgeting intensely with his sleeves.

“Kokichi, calm down, we have to restart again. You need to be still and quiet,” Keebo grimaced. He wanted to back down, but he’d already said they were doing this and his inner voice insisted that he had to follow through.

Kokichi’s face lost expression and his crying became silent. His emotions were a whirlwind inside, but he was determined to keep them there. He wouldn’t get himself abandoned.

Keebo was very relieved that this seemed like it would be the last six minutes and gratefully watched them tick by on the clock.

Kokichi passed the time in tense silence, chewing on his lip. Eventually Keebo smiled, “Okay, Kokichi, time out is over.”

Kokichi sat down on the floor and curled up, wrapping his arms around himself. He hid his face down against his knees.

“Kokichi?” Keebo frowned, this was not what he expected. Things were supposed to be okay now. Kokichi should have learned his lesson and would go back to playing or maybe ask for a hug.

Kokichi didn’t look up.

The door opened a moment later and Shuichi walked in. “Hey g-” he broke off, seeing the clearly distressed Kokichi and confused Keebo, “What’s wrong?”

Kokichi wanted to run to Shuichi, but he wasn’t sure if that was okay. What if he was mad at him too? It was best to wait.

Keebo smiled at Shuichi, perhaps he could explain, “Kokichi was misbehaving, so I administered a time out, but I don’t think it worked properly.”

Shuichi’s heart dropped, no wonder Kokichi was so upset. Since he’d been in his regressed state, he’d been a lot more forthcoming about his anxiety and he was terrified of being ignored or left alone. Something that deprived him of contact and approval was sure to be even more upsetting to him than it would be to most children.

“Keebo, you really shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t punish him at all, but that was a really, really bad choice,” he sighed, “That probably brought up all kinds of trauma.”

Keebo blinked, confused, “But my inner voice said it was the best thing to do…”

Shuichi shrugged, kneeling next to Kokichi, “I don’t know why that is. If he’s doing something unsafe or something, talk to him or figure out what he needs or wants. Don’t hurt him like this.” He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Kokichi wriggled around to cling tightly to Shuichi.

“I didn’t know that would hurt him. I’m sorry.”


	11. kaito/little!shuichi (background tenko/little!himiko)

“Hey, it’s okay, little buddy, c'mere,” Kaito encouraged, gesturing for Shuichi to come to him. “It’s okay to be scared, but I know my sidekick is brave enough to come over to me.”

Shuichi was hiding under the table because Tenko had been shouting about degenerates, and while he wasn’t quite certain what she meant, it made him very anxious. He blinked at Kaito, wondering if he could scurry over to him without anyone else seeing him.

“I’ll tell ya what, you can come hide in my jacket, okay?” He shrugged it off his shoulder and held it out. “Then you’ll be all hidden and safe with me.”

“Tenko, gotta go potty,” Himiko whined from across the dining hall, prompting her impromptu caregiver to scoop her up and dash out of the room. The last time she’d tried to have her wait a minute, Tenko had had to clean up a puddle.

With her gone, Shuichi took a deep breath, crawled out, and ran to Kaito, quickly burying himself in his jacket, pulling the collar up over his head so no one could see.

“That’s my sidekick,” Kaito guided him back to the table and sat down beside Maki. “I gotcha.”


	12. little!kokichi/shuichi and keebo

“Kokichi, you need to unlock the door,” Shuichi pleaded, trying the knob again, “I know you’re scared, but it’s not safe for you to be by yourself.”

“No!!” Kokichi wailed from under his bed. He’d slipped away from Shuichi while they were outside and bolted to his room to lock himself in. He couldn’t understand how everyone could possibly be so calm- they were in a killing game, after all! Not to mention with a known ASSASSIN.

“Please, Kokichi. I’m not going to hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you. Just let me in. We can stay locked in for a while if you want, but I need to be with you,” Shuichi was getting desperate. If he couldn’t get Kokichi to cooperate, he might be able to get Miu to make something to unlock the door, but that probably wouldn’t help Kokichi feel any more secure. It was extremely important to get inside though, the last time Kokichi had slipped away, he’d melted down into hysterics and managed to bruise half of his face, not that anyone could tell exactly how. Toddler Kokichi was quite the handful.

“Liar!” Kokichi accused, curling up even smaller. Nobody could be trusted. Not here. Shuichi seemed like a friend, but he could be lying. Anyone could be lying. It was too scary.

“I’m not lying,” Shuichi heard his voice crack with the strain. They’d gotten so much closer over the past few days, and he was terrified of failing him. Kokichi had always been a bit of a child, but this was much more literal. He needed to be taken care of and hearing him so frightened was almost enough to make Shuichi cry.

Kokichi tugged at his hair, squinting his eyes shut. He wanted to go home. Or maybe somewhere better. But definitely not here. 

“Kokichi!!” Shuichi rattled the door knob, “Please! Please let me in!” He banged on the door with his fist. “Let me in!”

Kokichi shook his head, even though Shuichi couldn’t see. 

“Maybe I can help?” Kiibo walked over, smiling a bit nervously. He wasn’t sure it would work again, but he’d managed to lure Kokichi out of hiding once before.

Shuichi nodded gratefully, stepping back from the door. 

“Hey Kokichi,” Kiibo called, “If you come out, I’ll let you push buttons on me again. You can play with the recorder!” It seemed a bit silly to offer, but he was happy to be able to do something that nobody else could. 

“Robot!” Kokichi’s worries temporarily flew out of his mind; he was completely distracted by the chance to touch Kiibo. He scrambled out from under the bed and ran to the door to unlock it. “Play!” 

Kiibo chuckled as Kokichi flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wasn’t sure if Kokichi considered him a toy or a friend, but it was more important to keep him from being able to hurt himself than worry too much about his potential robophobia, and he was quite adorable in this state. 

Shuichi carefully checked him over, frowning when he saw a new bruise on his arm. At least it was very light. “Kokichi, please don’t run away from me again.” 

“Sowwy Sh’ichi-chan!” he giggled, pressing the record button on the panel when Kiibo moved the cover. “Say silly thing!” 

“What do you want me to say?” Shuichi asked, following them back inside Kokichi’s room to sit on the bed. 

“Um, butts!!” Kokichi suggested. 

“Butts,” he was more than happy to indulge him. 

Kokichi pressed play and giggled delightedly when he heard Shuichi say “butts” again. 

Miu knocked on the door, “I’m ready for my turn to watch the Shota!”


	13. Little!Kiyo, Kirumi, and Shuichi

“Kiyo, come on, get your thumb out of your mouth,” Shuichi side, reaching over to pull gently at Korekiyo’s hand, “If you just wanted to suck your thumb, that would be fine, but remember what happened last time? You bit the nail down so far it bled. Let’s be careful with these hands, okay?” 

Korekiyo obediently allowed Shuichi to move his hand, though he looked slightly disappointed. He didn’t want to hurt himself either, but it was a bit hard to resist. 

“Here, if you want to chew on something, why don’t we get you a snack?” Shuichi offered, reaching for his hand to lead him to the dining hall. Sliced fruit seemed to be a favorite of Korekiyo’s when he was in this state and they had plenty there. 

Korekiyo took the hand he was offered and followed Shuichi down the hallway, then smiled at Kirumi when he saw her making tea for Himiko in the cafeteria. She made particularly excellent snacks and if she were around, she’d probably offer to do so. 

“Do you have a request?” Kirumi called, glancing between Shuichi and Korekiyo. 

Shuichi smiled sheepishly, “I can do it, if you’re busy, but I was hoping to get him a snack.” 

Kirumi smiled, “It’s no trouble, wait just a moment and I’ll bring something out.” She knew enough of what Korekiyo liked, and enough about him to know that he may have trouble choosing specifics, to simply make the decision herself. 

Moments later, she returned with a plate of sliced apples and pears, arranged in flower shapes, with a single grape in the middle of each.

Korekiyo’s face lit up, uncharacteristically excited, “Thank you! It’s beautiful!”


	14. Little!Kiyo and Gonta

Gonta nearly leapt from the bed entirely when he was awakened by a desperate shriek. He managed to collect himself and looked over at Korekiyo, surely the source of the commotion. It was his turn to babysit their regressed classmate for the night and he was very worried to have messed it up so badly. 

“Kiyo?” he ventured, squinting to make out tears on his face in the darkness. “What wrong? Gonta here for you.” 

“S-so-sorry,” Korekiyo stuttered out, pulling his arms up around himself, trying in vain to stop trembling. He knew it was just a dream, he knew he was being foolish, and he needed to remain calm. But it was out of reach, and he felt terrible. 

“Kiyo not need apologize. What wrong?” Gonta pressed, carefully reaching out for him to offer a hug. 

“I’m s-sorry!” Korekiyo sobbed, suddenly lunging forward and throwing his arms around Gonta’s neck. “I’m sorry!” 

Gonta smiled softly and began rocking back and forth, petting Korekiyo’s hair. He wasn’t sure what the problem was, but it appeared to be unimportant, as the way to comfort Korekiyo was quite clear. “Not need apologize. Gonta got you.”


	15. little!kaito, maki

“Maki Roll!!!” Maki found Kaito doing his damnedest to dash into her arms and be held, despite the fact that, regardless of mental state, he was still eight inches taller than her. 

“Alright, it’s alright, calm down,” she soothed, pulling him down to sit on the ground with her so that he could at least lay his head in her lap. 

“But they’re dead! They can’t… come BACK!!” he wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face in her stomach. If he believed that nothing scary would happen and they’d really be them, he would be quite happy to have any of their friends back, but there was far too much unknown, and the idea was just horrifying instead. 

“You’re right. They can’t,” Maki nodded, petting his hair, “And they won’t. We’re not going to do it.” She wasn’t sure that was actually true, but she’d either make it be so, or protect Kaito from the consequences.

“I don’t want ghosts…” he mumbled against her. 

“Hey, look at me,” Maki tilted his chin up and met his eyes, “I’m scarier than any ghost, and I’m on your side.” 

Kaito beamed, worry melting away, of course he could count on his Maki Roll.


	16. little!k1b0, kokichi, miu

“Miiiiuuuuu, I think Monokuma fucked up Keeboy!” Kokichi called, carefully leading Keebo by the hand into Miu’s lab, “He’s acting weird!”

“What the fuck happened?” Miu turned, looking Keebo over with concern.

“Flashback light? Monophanie said that there was a glitch,” Kokichi shrugged.

“You okay, Keebo?” Miu asked, making eye contact.

“I do not know. How would I tell?” His voice came out a bit flatter than usual, the rhythm being off and strange as well.

“Yeah, okay, you’re not…” Miu blinked, suppressing a sigh, “Okay, let’s see what the fuck they’ve done to you, I’m gonna need to look at your circuits and stuff.”

Keebo shrank back ever so slightly, “Will it hurt?” his tone held a bit of anxiety, but it was understated.

“What? No!” Miu shook her head, “You won’t feel anything!”

Keebo looked over at Kokichi, “Hold my hand?”

Kokichi giggled, “Sure thing, Keeboy!”

Keebo slipped his hand back into Kokichi’s and immediately visibly relaxed. “My emotions center is calmed by human touch.”

Kokichi blinked, “Uh, yeah. I like to hold hands too…”

Miu used her computer to check Keebo’s wiring and AI then nodded, “Nothing physical is different, but it looks like his AI has, unlearned things? I don’t know how to fucking explain it, but he knows less now.”

“He’s regressed?” Kokichi smiled, “Baby robot! Cute!”


End file.
